AniMat's Reviews - The Emoji Movie
AniMat's Reviews - The Emoji Movie '''is the 89th episode of AniMat's Reviews, and the 7th episode of Season 2017. From all the horrible films Sony Pictures has made from the Open Season sequels to the Smurfs, they finally made a film that is even ''Worse. As AniMat not only reviews, but also executed The Emoji Movie. As predictable as the film itself it received the AniMat's Seal of Garbage, a terrible score of a 2/10, '''and the treatment to jump off a cliff as to the reasons. * '''The Story: After the trailer was released, everyone criticized this film completely ripped off two films that were more successful then Sony will even make: Disney's Wreck it Ralph, and Pixar's Inside Out. It turns out to be true. This film would steal elements from those films, only to be worse than the films as it doesn't even comprehend how it works. With Wreck it Ralph'', it's the concept of a digital world with all electronic components hang out, expect instead of an arcade with video games, it's a smartphone with Apps and emojis. For Inside Out,'' it has a side-plot where it looks in the real world of a kid named Alex who has a crush on a girl named Addie. However, there's a reason why they don't work. The first plot is made to shamelessly promote apps like Candy Crush, Just Dance, YouTube, and more, while the 2nd is to look upon Alex, along with Gene's parents, but they're so poorly crafted leading to no connection and ends up being filler. However, there is also another movie the film completely ripped off to form it's story, and that's Smurfs: The Lost Village. There's this world where everyone has one character trait or emotion, as the main character is an outcast who has no idea what's its identity. So with the help of its friends, they go on a mission to go to forbidden lands, unlike they ever seen lead to a message about being yourself and not put a label of being one thing. In this case, they seem to make the plot worse by making the very predictable and feel more longer, a message trying to get into audiences heads, and the humor that is so bad and cringeworthy that it makes Dunkirk more hilarious. The story may have no shame, but this story is nothing more but just plagiarizing Score: 1/10 * The Animation: For a film with a really bad concept, it's not the animators fault for making this, even if it's because with all the material they had to work with is just Garbage! Like with all of Sony's previous films, the animation here, had to be the worst than what they can offer, with all these ''stupid ideas that manage to be in theaters. For Example: the Character designs, they did nothing except take a emoji, stick some arms and legs, and repeat with all the others. except with a selection of ones with different styles. Same with the backgrounds, as all the app worlds can all blend together to give this genetic digital or real world, with the acceptation with Candy Crush, since it's a world made of candy (Sounds Familiar?). If there has to be one good thing about the animation, it's with the execution of elements like the character animation, they may move cartoony, but it's mostly smooth. The animators are trying their best to make their resume nice and do their best with the material they have. It's too bad with the horrible concept designs makes this movie Unwatchable! It's just embarrassing to watch them try to cram in apps like YouTube, Facebook, and Twitter. It's not the animators for making this, it's the concept ideas that makes it terrible! '''Score: 3/10 * The Characters: '''If the animation and story are not bad enough, the characters are all Mean Spirited! With everyone being an absolute Jerk! As the message is about being yourself, everyone gives Gene a really hard time, and like the Smurfs, they only accept you based on one emotion or one look. The only one that stands among them is the Patrick Stewart Poop emoji, who might as well be the mascot of Sony animation as a poorly drawn piece of crap that none will think it'd be funny. With the central characters, they're so bland that they fit to their genetic world but add nothing to the feature what so ever with no purpose. Gene is the typical protagonist willing to go an adventure to fit, only to realize he's happy the way he is. Hi-5 is the comic relief, who tends to be more selfish then funny, Smiler is the evil boss who demands order to emojis, and Jailbreak, who is a rip-off of Wildstyle from the LEGO Movie, and ends up preaching the message and become a dull love interest to Gene. For the rest, there are Gene's Parents who's joke is they show no emotion and Alex, the real world kid who's story is the cheep ask the girl out to the dance scenario. Another thing with the characters is that the voice acting is noticeable bad. All of them seems to not care to put any effort and put more focus on their check. Then again, I would't be surprised if the cast weren't motivated to make a good movie. With all of these bad characters, the movie succeeds at making a world where no one whats to return to. '''Score: 1/10 * '''Recommendation: '''As a movie, it's worst than Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. He's recommends no one should see this. It's so bad it reaches the level of Norm of the North, and Foodfight! This is the reason why Sony pictures animation shouldn't even exist!! Ratings *Story: 1/10 *Animation: 3/10 *Characters: 1/10 *Overall: 2/10 Category:AniMat's Reviews Category:Underrated AniMat Reviews